


i don’t know what to do with your kiss on my neck

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, that’s it that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “Use your hand tonight, I’m too tired.” You mumbled against the pillow. Javier looked at you in mock offense.“What makes you think I’m here for that?” He asked with a grin. You peeked an eye out and stared at him.“It’s the only reason you show up at my apartment after midnight.”
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 31





	i don’t know what to do with your kiss on my neck

**Author's Note:**

> this was shorter than i thought but i got a request on tumblr for mutual masturbation and who else would be better to do it to em
> 
> also i feel like the ending was executed better in my mind but ah well

A knock on the door had pulled you out of your slumber.

It took a minute to register that you passed out on the couch last night. The last thing you remember is getting caught up in reruns with a bag of chips, the half empty bag on the coffee table in front of you. Another knock snaps you back to reality and you squint at the oven clock. _1:45 AM_.

You let out a yawn as you walk to the front door and unlock it, not expecting Javier to be on the opposite side.

“Did I wake you?” He whispers. Your eyes are still adjusting to the hallway light as you shake your head, looking up at the male with sleepy eyes. 

“Hypothetically, yes.” You lean against the doorframe of your apartment, rubbing your eyes. “Did you leave your keys again?” He nods as you open the door for him to walk in, closing and locking it behind you. 

The two of you weren’t necessarily exclusive, but you both agreed not to pursue other people. Mainly because Javier wasn’t one to share what, or who, he considered to be his. You weren’t one to have random hookups regardless, and Javier was the closest thing to a best friend or relationship that you were comfortable with. There were no labels or even room for an emotional connection however the two of you cared for each other like two basic human beings with common sense, which means your couch or bed was always open for Javier regardless if he left his keys at work or needed to take care of his sexual needs.

He made his way to your bedroom as you straightened up the living room, returning the chips to the pantry and dishes to the sink. Javier was in his boxers and propped up against the pillows when you walked in, immediately you plopped down next to him.

“Use your hand tonight, I’m too tired.” You mumbled against the pillow. Javier looked at you in mock offense.

“What makes you think I’m here for that?” He asked with a grin. You peeked an eye out and stared at him.

“It’s the only reason you show up at my apartment after midnight.” Javier shrugged in agreement and you rolled over to sleep, turning the bedside lamp off in the process. With Javier waking you up as late as he did it would take forever for you to fall asleep again, so you opted to cuddle your pillow and hope for the best.

What you weren’t expecting was Javier to take your statement literally, as you heard the faint rustles of what sounded like him getting himself off. Impulsively, you clenched your legs together the more you listened, the sounds going straight to your core. You couldn’t fight the urge to slide your hands past your sleep shorts as discreetly as possible, hoping this would be enough to get you back to sleep. To hear him try and hold back because he thought you were sleep only made you wetter, biting your pillow to suppress a moan as you circled your clit.

It was when Javier reached out to touch your leg that you gave yourself away. He caught glimpse of your hand down your shorts and smirked, biting his lip at the sight. You circled your clit faster at the sight of him pushing his boxers down, following suit with your own sleep shorts. Javier watched as you slipped two fingers inside yourself with one hand and teased your nipple with the other, causing him to let out an obscene groan as he tightened his grip around himself.

“You look so good playing with your pussy like that.” He watched as you arched your hips in search of your release, the whimpers and moans that left your lips only speeding up his orgasm. “I bet you’re so wet for me, aren’t you.”

“Y-Yes, fuck...” You threw your head back against the pillows as you brought your other hand down to circle your clit again, grinding against your hand as you fucked yourself. “Always wet for you Javi.”

“You gonna be a good girl and come for me?” Javier was on the edge of his release as he slowly fucked his hand at the sight of your fingers working against your cunt, salivating at the memories of being buried between your thighs. “Gonna come on those pretty little fingers for me?”

“Mmm, fu- I’m gonna...” You watched your fingers work as you felt your own orgasm build up, sucking in a breath as you worked your sweet spot. “Gonna come for you papi.” You clenched around your fingers as you came, moaning Javier’s name as you let pleasure wash over.

When you opened your eyes again it was quiet. You were still coming down from your high when you reached over to the male, scaring yourself into sitting up when you felt nothing but empty space. It wasn’t the first time you’ve had dreams about Javier since the two of you started hooking up.

Your attention was brought to the hand currently between your pants and the faint sounds of the television not too far away, sighing to yourself as reality washed over. 


End file.
